Recently, 3D displays are widely used. Some parallax images viewed from viewpoints different from each other are displayed on the 3D display.
In some displays, objects at the nearest-side or at the farthest-side may be doubly-seen. Especially, there is a problem that if characters are doubly-seen, it is so difficult to read the characters.